


The Storm King Who Never Was

by CeridwenofWales



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Childbirth, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Mental Health Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Nursing, Postpartum Depression, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: Orys and his mother watch as Argella is reluctant to bond with her firstborn son.





	The Storm King Who Never Was

 

 

She held the sweet-smelling baby when the midwife placed him in her arms. Argella hadn’t refused him her breast when he nuzzled against her, but Argella couldn’t bring herself to look down at his face.

 

Through the months she felt him growing and moving inside of her, Argella was determined to share with him the stories of the mighty Durrandons, in hope he would grow strong and claim his rightful title not as Stormlord, but as a Storm King. Her resolution faded as soon as he left the safety of her womb. Her son wouldn’t be her avenger. Her flesh and blood would bend the knee to the Dragon King when the time came and fight his wars. He was no longer hers.

 

As her belly grew, Argella considered challenging Orys for the right to name their son in honor of her father, but now the thought of calling this child who would never be a Storm King Argillac sounded like a mockery of her missed father.

 

She didn’t want to love this baby who was the downfall of House Durrandon, but when his wails grew louder and piercing and no one could soothe him to sleep, Argella couldn’t remain indifferent anymore. She battled the fatigue that made her legs as heavy as when she was delivered to Orys’ camp chained, gagged and naked. Ignoring the stares of Orys and his mother, she leaned down and brought her son closer to her heart.

 

You’re a Durrandon too, she whispered to the blue-eyed baby.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Orys could endure her hatred and indifference but seeing Argella turning her face to the other side as their baby was nursing at her breast cut him deeper than any sword ever managed to.

 

“What can I do, Mother?”

 

Alyssa wished she could give her son an answer, but she could only wipe away the tears from his cheeks – as she had done many times when he was a child.

 

“Look!” Alyssa whispered and Orys turned to watch Argella walking to the baby’s crib.

 

Orys let out a shaky breath, taking a step forward.

 

“No!” Alyssa squeezed Orys’ arm, warning him not to interrupt Argella. She knew her son was afraid Argella’s judgment was blurred and she would harm the baby, but she believed in her grandson’s power to wake Argella from her sorrow and fill her with hope.

 

“Don't underestimate the power of a baby.” Alyssa smiled at Orys

 

She believed her grandson's high-pitched screams called to something primal within Argella, stirring her blood. Something Alyssa recognized after all those years. Strength and vulnerability at its highest point as Argella rocked her firstborn in her arms.


End file.
